Bella and Aro
by supergirl superman
Summary: Bella decides she wants to leave after Edward leaves her in the woods and contacts the Vultori
**Bella's decision**

I finally decided what to do to get away from this piece of shit town to forget ****ward and his family. It has been three months since he left me in the woods and I found out about the wolves that are supposed to protect humans from vampires. I found out by accident when I pissed off one so bad he phased right in front of me and my best friend Jacob Black turned out to be one too.

After that whole situation I decided to write a letter to the Vultori and tell them what happened to me. I also wanted to see if they will change me and let me join their guard.

Bella's letter

Dear Mr. Vultori,

I am a human I know about your kind. I know that you are a vampire I was wondering if you could come and change me into one of you. I know you are wondering how I know about your kind. I know because I dated someone that was a vampire. He and his family live in the same town as me and went to school together. Their names are Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Emmett Cullen with Jasper and Rosalie Hale. I know it is against your laws to know about your kind but I found out on my own accord but then we ran into another vampire named James and tried to kill me. James didn't succeed and the Cullen's killed him instead of me dying. I also know that some vampires have gifts I know about yours and how you can read any thought someone has ever had by touch. I don't think your gift will work on me though. I don't think yours will work because since Edward couldn't read my mind and you have some what the same gift it won't work on me. You are probably wondering how I found out about the Vultori. I found out about you Marcus and Caius because of the picture of you that hangs in Carlisle's office of you so Edward told be about you.

I want to join the Vultori but I can't afford a plane ticket to Vulterra so you will either have to buy one for me or come and get me. I also know that you are enemies of werewolves I just want to let you know that there are shape shifters here in Forks and they shape into giant wolves and will kill you if you go onto their land or drink from a human from town. Please I don't care what you do as long as you get me out of this miserable town. I will wait as long as I need to get out of here.

From

Isabella Marie Swan

 **Aro's gets the letter and his reaction**

I was sitting in my office when Jane came in with a letter. I took the letter from Jane and told her to leave. I took my time to open the letter and when I did I was so shocked that I broke my ancient Victorian desk in half. When my brothers Marcus and Caius came in asking what's wrong so I just handed them the letter.

They had the same reaction as me but instead of desk Caius punched a wall and Marcus just paced. When we calmed down enough we talked about what to do. Marcus said we should take her up on her offer to join the guard but Caius just said we should send someone to kill her and get it over with. As I was thinking and idea hit me. I told them we'll go to Forks and get the girl and change her to make her our queen. Then we'll call the Cullens in and say we know what they did and prosecute them. Towards the end of the trial we will introduce our queen and she will be the one to kill them. But first I must write a letter to Isabella to let her know we're on our way. My brothers agreed with me and said it was a good idea and we need to get ready to leave in 2 weeks' time so it will give Bella time to get things in order. After that my brothers left to get ready.

When I was alone I called Heidi to come in. when she came in and bowed saying master like an everyday thing. I told her I want a room ready for a guest that will be coming in 3 weeks' time. I told her I want the room near my room so that Isabella with be able to come to me if she has any questions. After that I told her she is dismissed and to get to work. When she left I quickly got to work writing my letter to young Isabella.

Dear Miss. Swan,

I am glad to say we will accept your offer to change you and to join the Vultori under the condition that you become our queen and help us rule. We will also be coming to pick you up and change you once we get back. I will also like to test your theory about me not being able to use my gift on you and also see if and of the guards gifts work on you as well if you will let me. We will be picking you up in two weeks' time and be leaving at the end of the week. We will be leaving so late because we will need time to fake your death and leave no evidence that it was a set up. Caius wouldn't have been happy to be ripped apart by them. We will see you in 2 weeks have a good time and prepare everything that you wish to bring with you to your new home.

From,

Aro Vultori

 **Bella gets her letter from Aro**

When I got home from another depressing day of school I checked the mail to see if I got a letter from Mr. Vutori. When I saw a letter with a wax seal on it I got so excited I almost passed out cause of the use of all my energy left. When I read the letter again I realized that I only have a week to get ready for them to come and get me. As I was getting ready my dad got home and asked me what I was doing I told him I got into a really good collage.

Charlie said good job I didn't know you applied to a collage out of the country. You better do good and come to visit when you can and don't do anything to crazy.

Ok dad I won't do anything crazy.

Charlie said how will you be getting there and pay for each semester.

Oh yeah I got a full ride so I don't have to pay for anything. Ok dad I'm kind of getting tired so I'm going to go to sleep now. Night dad!

Night Bells! Charlie said.

Over the next week I was getting ready for the Vultori to come and get me. I spent as much time as I could with my dad. When the day finally came for the Vultori to come I was so excited. Also over the week I gained my weight back from when ****ward left me in the woods.

When the Vultori got here my dad was at work so we worked on a plan to convince my dad I was dead after I left. When Aro first got here and I looked into his eyes I started to feel a strange pull. After we were done planning my death the Vultori left to go feed and check out the wolves while I am asleep.

 **Aro sees Bella and deals with the wolves**

When I first got to Isabella's house I was shocked by how pretty she was. That was when I realized I found my mate after over 3000 years of being alone. I think Marcus saw the bond because once he saw it he grabbed my hand to show me. With that as proof I promised I will do anything to keep her safe and well cared for. Once we decided on how to fake Isabella's death we left so she could get some rest and to deal with the wolves my Isabella told us about. After she fell asleep I ran to the most expensive jewelry store in this shithole of a state and bought and engagement ring that has a blood red ruby ring for her because I knew I would need it one day no longer how long I had to wait for it to come I was willing if it meant I get my mate at the end.

Once we found were the smell of wet dog was coming from we decided to send the rest of the guard to kill them once we got my Isabella back home where she belongs. We had a close call on our way to our hotel with the wolves but managed to get away with the help of Jane's gift.

In our hotel I was thinking of a way to get amore mio to fall in love with me. As I was thinking of Isabella I was thinking of what I could do to that beautiful skin of hers. How soft and warm it will feel under my hands. How it will feel to have her bare skin under me while we make passionate love in our bed. To just show her how much I love her and that I will love her for all of our lives.

Over the past couple of days I have gotten to know Isabella more and her me. I learned so many things about my love some of it really surprised me. What surprised me was that she loves to read and that she loves to cook. At one point in the middle of the week she asked me to go on a walk with her alone and I was really surprised that she wished to be alone with a monster like me that could kill her in under a minute.

Bella why is it that you wanted to go on a walk with someone like me.

"So I could do something I've been thinking about for a while now" Isabella said.

What would it be that you wanted to do my dear?

"I wanted to get you alone and kiss you" said Isabella

After she said that she just kissed me on the lips it was such a surprise that I froze. She did something that no mortal has ever been able to do. When I got out of my shock I started to kiss her back. As I kissed her my arms somehow found their way to her waste and pulled her closer so I deepened the kiss. When she pulled away we were both breathing hard even though I didn't need to breathe. When her breathing calmed down I smelt something so sweet I just wanted to taste it.

Whatever it was that I smelt it made want to claim my mate over and over again. Once I thought that I realized it was Isabella's arousal I got hard really fast it almost hurt. When I got hard I pulled Isabella into another kiss and I think she felt what she did to me because she became even more aroused and started to grind on me and moan. When I heard her moan I let out a growl and pushed her up against a tree. From there I got so lost I didn't realize what I was doing until I could smell a wolf near us and looked down and saw we were both naked and I was on my stomach with two of my fingers in her. When I saw that I got us dressed rather quickly and ran us back to her house. When we got back I asked her why she kissed me and let me do that to her.

"I kissed you because I feel a strange pull to you and it felt so natural unlike with ****ward it felt forced." My sweet said

When she said that I couldn't help but pull her in to a soft kiss just to feel her warm soft lip against my cold hard ones. That was when I decided to tell her the reason for the pull and why if so natural to do that. I decided to tell her on the plane ride so that I will have people to hold me back from claiming her right then and there. So I told her I will explain everything on the plane so she has time to ask as many questions she has without possible chance for someone to ease drop on us. My amore mio told me that was fine as long as I give her one more kiss before she goes to sleep and stay with her until it was time to leave for the jet, I told her it was fine as long as she didn't try anything funny and promised to have an opened mind about what I tell her. With the end of that we had one more kiss and fell asleep curled up next to me.

 **Bella same day but her view**

Over the past couple of days I have learned so much about Aro and him me. I just kept feeling the pull to him like it was telling us we are meant to be. I learned that he is over 3000 years old in vampire years and was changed at the age of 23. He also told me that he is glad that he can't read my mind when he moves my hair out of my face or grabs my hand. He also told me that that have a huge library that you could get lost in if you weren't a vampire. When he told me that I screamed and said I can't wait to get to read them and that I could stay in there forever. He just laughed at me when I said that and gave me a hug and told me that he will show me his favorites once I am turned.

In the middle of the week I decided to ask Aro to go on walk with me just so I could kiss him and see what he does. When I asked him he was surprised that I wanted to be alone with him.

"Why would you want to be alone with a monster like me?" Aro said

When he said that I felt my heart break a little.

I don't think you're a monster Aro I think you're a kind and gentle soul that is just miss understood. When I said that he looked at me with such love and affection that I thought I was just seeing things. When we got far enough out of vampire hearing I told him I wanted to try something and not have anyone to interrupt us.

"What is it my dear that you wanted to try?" Aro said

When I told him I wanted to get him alone and kiss him I didn't delay I just kissed him. His lips were cold but soft and gentle. He tasted just like key lime pie with a hint of cinnamon. I soon realized I must have shocked him because he wasn't kissing me back and as I was pulling away I felt him kiss me back and pull me closer. When he started to kiss me back it turned me on so much. When he pulled away we were both breathing really hard. When our breathing calmed down he asked me what was going on and why I kissed him. I told him I just wanted to try it out and see what it felt like and with him it didn't seem forced like with ****ward. When I told him that he just pulled me closer than before and kissed me with so much passion that it turned me on even more and when I felt something hard I realized he felt the same way I do with him.

When I felt him against me I couldn't help be moan out in pure ecstasy. When he heard me moan he growled and it made me start to leak like no tomorrow. And soon I heard another growl because it wasn't from Aro and he heard it to because he soon pulled the fingers that I didn't notice out of me and put my cloths back on that I didn't notice were off of me on and took us back to my place.

When we got back to my place we talked for a bit and I soon asked him if he can give me one more kiss and stay with me while I sleep. He said he can and will explain everything when we are on the plane to Vulterra. With that said I curled up into him and fell asleep. As I curled up I noticed he didn't seem cold like he should but was warm and soft.

I woke up to soft caresses to my face and I was wondering why then I remembered that I fell asleep curled up in Aro. I opened my eyes I leaned up and kissed him on the lips and when I pulled away he had a smile on his face I couldn't help but smile to.

"Are you ready amore mio to join the Vultori?" Aro said

I don't know what you said but hell yes I can't wait to get out of here and start a new life with you and the Vultori. I also can't wait to see another country other than the US I always wanted to see Europe.

"I'm glad you can't wait my dear because it is also the day you find out about the pull you feel but don't forget to keep an open mind." Said my sweet raven wait when did I started thinking of him like that. Who cares I think he's sweet and loving to and nothing else matters.

Ok let me go take a shower and then we can leave and go fake my death so I can get changed. Aro can I ask you something.

"Yes you can ask me anything amore mia. What is it that you wish to ask me?" Aro said

Um….. I….waswonderingifyoucouldchangemeintoavampire?

Slow down amore mia I can't understand you when you talk that fast. Please do that for me.

Ok I'll slow down for you. I was wondering if you could change me into a vampire.

"I would love to be the one to change you into a vampire my dear!" Aro practically screamed in happiness.

When he said yes I was so happy I jumped up to wrap my legs around his waist and kiss him like crazy. After I wrapped my legs around him I felt something stab me in my core and couldn't help but moan in pleasure. After I moaned I started to grind on him which caused him to growl and soak me even more. As I was grinding on him I felt a par of lips start to suck on my skin and I moaned again. As I started to take off his shirt and there was a knock on my door. With the knock I let out a growl and got up to open the door but before I could Aro pulled me back into his lap and kissed me with so much lust I couldn't help but moan. When another knock came I pulled away and said we have to I could be Charlie. After I said that Aro said it's not Charlie he's at work but it's one of my guard to tell us it's time to leave.

Fine let me go shower and then we can leave ok. Aro you could join me if you want. After I said that I grew so red I had to hide my face in embarrassment. When I looked back at Aro his eyes were dark with lust and then I realized why he could smell my arousal. I'm sorry I didn't think it wouldn't be a good idea with everyone here maybe some other time. Then I ran off to take my shower.

When I was done with my shower I went downstairs to get something to eat and could smell something so delicious it makes my mouth water for it. As I walked into the kitchen I saw Aro cooking me chocolate chip pancakes. After he was done he made a plate for me and let me eat. When I was done we went to their jet to leave the country. Once we were in the air for 3o minutes Aro started to tell me why I felt a pull to him. When he said I was him mate I was in so much shock that I froze.

When I came back I told Aro that I have been falling in love with him the moment that I first met him. When I finished I got up and walked over to him and sat on his lap to curl up and sleep. As I was waking up from my sleep I could hear purring when I looked up I saw the raven haired angel looking down at me with so much love that I couldn't help but lean up and kiss him. As I was leaning up I heard him growl it made me so wet I knew he could smell it.

Aro looked down at me again with his eyes pitch black with lust that I couldn't help but whimper with need. When he heard me he pick me up so fast I let out a squeak in surprise he just laughed and ran to the bed room. I let out another squeak when he tossed me onto the bed and just basically ripped off my cloths and his. When he climbed onto the bed to hover over me, he kissed me with so much passion I moaned out and after that he pulled away. I let out a whimper when he pulled away and told him that I need him so bad that it hurts.

"My love I know you want me but I don't want to hurt you."

I know it will hurt but if you don't and then change me it will hurt every time we make love do you want that.

"No I don't want that my love but you will hurt for a bit once I'm all the way in so just tell me when you're ready for me to move."

Ok I will I just need your nice hard dick in my wet pussy it's all for you my raven.

When he heard that he kissed me to distract me when he pushed into me. After he pushed into me I hurt for about 1 minute then I gave him a nod. When he saw the nod he started to move slowly it hurt at first but then soon it became pure pleasure. After a couple of thrusts I started to move with him and moaned more and more with each thrust I drew closer to my end. As I drew closer I started to pant. O MY GOD ARO FASTER HARDER PLEASE DON'T STOP SO CLOSE FEELS SOO GOOD! OOOOOOOOO GGGGOOOOODDDD AAAAAAARRRRRRRRROOOOOOOO. When he came in me it felt so good after he pulled out I winced a little and started to feel tired. When he saw that I was getting tired he told me to sleep and when I wake up I'll be home where I belong. When he called his place my home to I smiled and drifted off into a peaceful sleep I haven't had in a long time.

On the plane to Valterra

When I told Isabella that she is my mate I wasn't surprised at how she took it in the beginning but after that when she got up and kissed me then curled up to fall asleep I was truly shocked even my brothers were surprised at what she did. When she woke up I was purring to sooth my mate when she leaned up to kiss me. As she kissed me everyone was staring in surprised at the sound of me purring so I growled. After I growled I smelt something so sweet I looked down with lust in my eyes and saw it in hers to. She let out a whimper of need and I knew I just had to have her.

When I used my speed to get up and pick up Bella she let out the cutest little squeak. After I heard the squeak I couldn't help but laugh. As I threw her on the bed we have for when a human is on board and she let out another cute squeak. As she landed on the bed I basically ripped off our cloths and climbed on the bed to hover over her. I started to kiss her with so much passion and lust that when she let out a whimper after I pulled away.

"My angel in need you so bad it hurts." My love said

My dear I can tell you want me just by how sweet you smell but I don't want to hurt you.

"I know it will hurt but if you don't and then change me it will hurt every time we make love do you want that."

No I don't want that my love but you will hurt for a bit once I'm all the way in so just tell me when you're ready for me to move.

When she told me she wanted my dick in her pussy I knew just then that I will do anything she tells me to. I started to kiss her to distract her when I thrust into her. And oh god she was so tight and warm I could've come in her right then and there. I stayed still for about a minute to let her adjust to my size. She then shook her gorgeous head of hers saying that I could begin to move. I could tell that she was in pain at first but then pure pleasure. When I felt her start to move with me I knew she was close. When she told me she wanted me to go faster and harder I could only obey her every wish. Soon she started to moan more which caused me to growl at that. After that she started to scream my name and I knew we wouldn't last any longer. When she screamed my name as she came her juices felt so good on my rock hard dick that was now only for her caused me to come to.

After I came I pulled out and told her to go to sleep and when she wakes up we will be home. I gave her one more kiss and she fell asleep with a smile on her face. When I knew she was asleep I got up took a shower got dressed and went to join by brothers and the guard but I couldn't help but smile at the happiness I brought my mate.

As I got back to my brothers Marcus decided to show me my mating bond with my queen. I also ended up hearing the talk my brothers had about how uncontrollable my Isabella and I will be when she is turned since we both won't have to sleep. I couldn't help but agree with them on that. That is when I decided to end this inner monologue.

So Marcus what do you think will happen when the Cullens find out about me and Isabella?

"I think they will try to steal her back or try to convince her that you are not good for her even with the bond."

I agree so we will have to come up with a plan when they find out Isabella is with us and is going to be queen and is also my mate. We will discuss this now and whenever my love is asleep until after her change and get her opinion but right now I need to call Heidi to her to stop what she is doing and put everything she has for my love in my room now that I know my mate is coming home. With that I got up and went to be with my love while she sleeps. As I walked into the room I saw a pained look on Isabella's pretty face that shouldn't be there so I go over to comfort her. As I get to the and lay down as I take out my phone she moves closer and the look on her face goes away and I sigh in relief and realized that she just missed me and wanted me near her while she sleeps. Mental note never leave my love while she is sleeping so she is always comfortable. With that done I dial Heidi.

" _Hello master what can I do for you on this fine day?"_

 _Hello to you to Heidi I want you to stop what you are doing with the room near mine and move everything that is important in that room into mine because the girl we went to get turned out to be my mate and she told me she wants to share a room with me before her change. Also I want you not to mention this to anyone that is there because I want it to be a surprise. You will also have everyone feed before we get there so they don't think she is food. Last but not least you will send the guard that didn't come with us on this trip to Forks to take care a wolf problem after we land and they meet her. If this isn't done when they are done meeting her tell them I don't care if they have a gift or not they will die and they have to make sure everyone from that village is dead before they come back and they can feed from anyone in that town but whoever lives in the house that has my sent in it because it is my mates family and they will die if they feed from him and make her sad. Is that understood Heidi._

" _Yes of course master I will get everything done as you wish. Also master congratulations I know you have been looking for your mate for a long time."_

 _Thank you Heidi now I wish to spend time with my mate so go do as you were told and we will talk when we get back. Oh yeah also start to plan for a wedding because I plan to marry my queen before I turn her and send out invitations for the end of the week Isabella wants to be turned at the end of the week by me. Save the one for the Olympic coven for me I have some choice words for them and you will send out the guards to deliver them when you are done with the one for each coven make it mandatory to come or they will be killed by the guard if they don't come. Bye._ With that I hang up and just watch my mate sleep and speck.

It has been a couple of hours and we should be landing soon. As I was thinking this my love started to mumble something. My love was mumbling about me in her sleep. What surprised me was that she was speaking about how she wanted to marry me and spend her whole life with me. Just then there was a knock on the door. The door opened slightly and Caius poked his head in telling me the plane was just about to land and that I should wake Bella up so we can leave right away.

When Caius left I had to think of a way to wake my love then I got an idea of how to wake her up. I started to her face with kisses and I also started to massage her lightly with my hands. As I was kissing her I trailed my hand down to her core to finger her and my lips to her nipples to suck them. As I was doing that I heard a soft moan and then I felt soft hands in my hair that was when I pulled away. After I pulled away I heard a cute little whimper so I looked up. My love had the cutest pouty face I couldn't help but kiss. When I looked up again she looked so mad that it hurt me.

What's wrong amore mia? I asked with a confused look on my face.

"The problem is you're such a tease to wake me up that way. Why would you wake me up like that if you knew you wouldn't finish what you started? You're such an asshole for that."

Oh my love I do intend to finish what I start it's just that I want it to be when we are alone and on our wedding night. My dear sweat Isabella will do me the honor of making me the luckiest vampire by being my wife and queen of the vampire world. With that I got on one knee and pulled out a blood red ruby ring and asked her to marry me. The look on her face made me worry me.

"OH MY GOD ARO YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES I WILL MARRY YOU BUT WHEN DID YOU GO RING SHOPPING?"

When my love said yes I smiled a face splitting smile and slid the ring on her finger. My dear sweat Isabella I went ring shopping for you the night after I met you because I knew I would ask you one day or another no matter what happened between us. Oh by the way I told one of my guard that stayed at our home to start planning because I could tell you would say yes to marrying me after all the love you have showed me this past week alone and last night when we made love for the first time. You will still be change by the date we planned I want to see you in a dress before you turn just to prove how you make me melt anytime I see that skin of yours.

"Oh my raven that is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to ugly old me. I can't wait to become Isabella Vultori queen of the vampires and wife to Aro Vultori."

Oh my dear you are not ugly you are the most beautiful person in the world and no can compete with you for my heart. Why did you call me your raven by the way?

"Thanks I really needed that after I realized I was marrying on hottest vampire I've ever seen and that people would think something has to be wrong when they see me next to you. I called you my raven because of your hair and how both are at the top of the food chain but you can be gentle when you want to be and ruthless when you have to be. Why did you wake me up by the way I thought we would be in Italy when I woke up?"

Oh my love anytime you need assurance at how beautiful you are you can come to me. Also we are in Italy that is why I woke you. Oh I'm only gentle with you, my brothers, their wives, and the guard that don't piss me off. Now let's go home so Heidi can get measurements for your dress and introduce you to the guard you haven't already met. I also want to show you to our room, give you a tour and assign your guard until you are changed since all the covens and nomads from all over will be at our wedding to see it. Now let us go I want to get this all over with and spend as much time with you I can before Heidi steals you from me and won't let me see you until you just curl up and sleep.

Would you like me to carry you while we run or you and I can take a car to the castle?

"Um I think I'll let you carry me because I know if were alone to long we won't make it back to the castle for another month so I could have you all to myself and no one around. Let's hurry I want to get this over with as fast as possible and get you alone all to myself." My love said with the most beautiful evil smirk that made me so hard that I have to get away from her to calm down so that when we get to the castle I won't just take her to our room and ravish her like no tomorrow.

Ok my love hurry up and take a shower and get dressed we have a lot to do. I'll see you in 30 minutes. With that I gave her one more kiss and ran as fast as I could into the forest and ran out of hearing range of other vampires to fix the tightness my love caused to me. You know what I think she did this to me on purpose to get back at me this morning so I'll save it for her to fix on our wedding night. When I got back my bella was is jean shorts and a t-shirt. The jean shorts didn't help with the tightness in my pants so I had to shift on my feet to try and fix it. My shifting didn't work because my love saw it and gave me an evil smirk knowing what she was doing to me and then I could smell her arousal after she realized what she did to me and that she was the cause of it and that only she could fix it. With that I ran up to her pulled her into a kiss and moved my hips so she could feel how hard I was for her. When I did that she moaned and her arousal spiked and I pulled away with an evil smirk and picked her up bridal style and ran to the castle.

On our way to the castle my love just keeps teasing me none stop. She keeps licking my neck, biting my ear lobe, biting my neck, and worst of all reaching down my chest to my bulge and rubbing it extremely slow. Each time she does that I have to suppress a growl in pleasure because I don't want my brothers or any of the guard to hear what my love is doing to me. She truly is evil and I can't wait to get her alone and teach her a lesson and my brothers are right we'll be uncontrollable when she is turned. She hasn't even been turned yet we have a hard time keeping our cloths on even though we know others are around. God I can't wait until our wedding night because I'm not letting her out of our bed until a week after her change.

When we finally make it to the castle we got to the throne room first to get the introduction on with first it goes upper guard middle level guard then the lower level guard. Next, we assign guards to my love for while she is still human since I can't be with her 24/7 since I have to get fitted for my suit and take care of any crimes that were committed while my brothers and I were gone. After that Heidi stole Isabella from me for the rest of the day to go over things for the wedding. By the time my love got back so was so tired that when she laid on the bed she was out like a light. By the time she woke up I had to get to work in the throne room and then go to my office. I really hate this part of my day now I have to write a letter to the Cullens and invite them to my wedding and I know Isabella won't be happy but all the vampires have to come and meet their new queen to know to respect or else they will die for their crimes and so they know not to piss me off if they try anything to her.

Dear Carlisle,

My friend I have some good news to tell you. The news is that I have found my mate after all these years and you and your coven are invited to our wedding. I found my mate by chance one day. She is still human but I wanted to marry her before I change her. We have only known each other for about one week now. I know it is quick but we fell in love on first sight. Yes she does know what I am and doesn't care she loves me for me. I found her while on a trip with the guard to investigate a large group of newborns popping up and killing too much. I actually found her while I was in the middle of a hunt and smelled her sent it was so enticing that I couldn't resist but when I looked in her eyes I couldn't help but leave her and ask her out on a date. I want you to tell your coven they are to be nice and be respectful of their new queen and that if they try to convince her to leave me they will die. Also her name is so pretty I just love saying it. The name I love saying is Isabella I don't know her last name though she didn't tell me and also if Edward tries to read my brothers, mine, the guards minds, and or my mates it won't work because we have a shield and its main focus it to protect our most important thoughts. You and your coven have to come if you don't you all will face death just like any other coven and nomad that doesn't come so make sure you do. Goodbye my friend see you at my wedding.

From,

Aro Vultori

I'm so glad I got that over with. As I get up I hear a knock on the door and go to open it. I am surprised to see my love Isabella.

Isabella what are you doing here I thought you were with Hidi?

"Oh I was with Heidi but I asked if I could have a lunch break so I could spend time with you because I started to feel really nervous and I didn't know why. She told me it was the pull and that we can feel each other's emotions if they are strong enough. Also I really wanted to finish what I started yesterday on the way over to the castle. But first why were you so nervous my raven?"

Well love I was nervous because I just had to write a wedding invite to the _Cullens_ even though I know of all the pain they caused you before you wrote to me. And I still have what you started yesterday and it is starting to get annoying so please fix it.

"Ok but why do they have to come to the wedding you know I hate them?"

I know you do it's just that they have to see who their new queen is and to see who has stolen my heart after all my years alone so many thought I would never find you my love and I love it when you call me your raven.

"Ok now where was I when I had to stop what I was doing to my lovingly superhot raven who's heart I stole?"

Oh I believe you just about to do this.

 **Aro's hour with Bella alone**

With that Aro grabbed Bella by her hips and pulled her closer to him. When he did she let out a moan when she could still feel how hard he was. At first they would kiss and grope but they slowly took each other's cloths off. Now that they were standing they both took a step back to admire each other. When Bella saw how lean and muscular he was she started to drip all over the floor. She slowly worked her way down her view. When she saw how big he is she was now oozing her juice all down her legs. He was a good combination of thick and long to make a total of 15 in when he is rock solid she doesn't even know how she was able to fit it all in.

Aro can I touch you?

Of course you can love it's all for you. You can touch all you want and how you want.

With that Bella got on her knees and reached out to touch. When she touched his hard dick Aro moaned in pure pleasure having her warm hand on his cock. She slowly started to move her hand back and forth and he would moan more and more.

My love would you please stop teasing I don't want you to force me to hurt you to punish you for this so please stop.

Oh but my raven what if I want you to punish me for this?

Then you won't have to wait too long if you continue with this torcher.

Ok. With that Bella moved her hand lower and kissed his tip which caused him to grab her hair and move her head on his dick. When he grabbed her hair and shoved her head on his cock she moaned at the pain and pleasure he caused her. When she tasted his precum she moaned even more at how sweat he tasted. When he let her breath her hand was in between her legs and then she did something that made him pull her up by her hair just so he could kiss her. What she did was bring the hand that was in between her legs to her mouth and clean her hand of her juices. When he let her go she went back on her knees and finished what he started. She brought her mouth to his dick and kissed the tip then slowly take him in her mouth.

As she took him in her mouth she started out slow and then brought one hand to his balls and the other to her nipples. She would squeeze his balls.

Oh my god love I'm so close just a little more.

When Bella heard that she bit as hard as she could on his dick and he came in her mouth and swallowed every last drop he had to give.

When Aro was done he looked at the clock and realized that he would have to repay Isabella later because her time was up with him. Oh my god love that was amazing I really need to pay you back later after that.

No problem my sweet raven I owed you after yesterday and you can pay me back on our wedding night and on our two week honeymoon. My raven we should probably get dressed I really don't want Heidi to come in and see what belongs to me.

With that Aro got them dressed quickly with his speed and gave her one last kiss and ass slap which she jumped and squeaked at and left laughing to go back to Heidi.

 **Preparing for the wedding**

As I was on my way back to Heidi I just couldn't help but be excited for in two days I will be Isabella Vultori queen the vampires. When I got back to Heidi she had a look on her face like she was trying not to laugh. Heidi what's going on with you, you look like your trying to laugh and not breathe?

"Well if you must know my queen you stink of Aro and sex that it's obvious you guys did something."

When I hear that I just get a smug look on my face. Yes Heidi we did something I just so happen to have made him scream my name in pure pleasure. Made him wish I was one of you right now so he doesn't have to hold back his lust for me. So let's get this show on the road I want to get this wedding over with so I can officially be Isabella Vultori queen of the vampire world and also get revenge on that so called "family" of wanna-be vampires of a coven the Cullens so that they will regrets what they did to me. By the end I knew I had an evil smirk on my face. Ok Heidi. Have all the invitations been sent out so every coven and nomad can come to the wedding?

"Well I like to hear there is now just one person who can make the king do whatever they want. Yes my queen all the invitations have been sent and some of the covens and nomads are on their way in as we speak and or on their way to Italy if they are too far away to make it by foot. Now let's get this fitting over with I have plans to take you the other queens and Jane to go shopping for your bachelorette party and you aren't allowed to see your fiancé until the wedding day from this point forward."

Aw come I can't see him not even once that's just unfair. Also ok we can go shopping but I need to ask Aro for some money. On the shopping trip I can ask the other queens for advice on how to act and some good advice on how to drive Aro crazy with lust every time he sees me.

"Yes you can't see him until you are walking down the aisle in your dress. I am sure the queens would love to give advice for how to act as queen and how to drive your man crazy with lust and I am quite sure one of the stores we're going to will help with that to. You don't need to worry about money because I already told Aro that we're going shopping and he gave me his unlimited credit card for you to use and told me to tell you get whatever you want as long as it makes you happy. Now let's go everyone is waiting for us now that the dress is finished."

Ok and what stores are we going to that will work with putting Aro in a sex craving mood so bad?

"Oh you'll have to wait and see for that."

Fine lets go I want to go to the stores that with help drive Aro crazy last and I want to take as long as possible for that. Hey Jane Anathadora and Destiny I have a question for the three of you I know its last minute but I just decided that I want you three as my braids maids and Heidi I want you as my maid of honor because you have been more of a sister to me than anyone I know so will you be?

"OH MY GOD YES WE WILL BE YOUR BRAIDS MAIDS WE WERE WAITING FOR YOU TO ASK."

"Oh Bella think of you as a sister too but today I am so helping you with your fashion sense."

Ok great and Heidi I was planning on it because I just love the cloths you wear but I am keeping the jean shorts because I know how they make Aro weak for me. Hey Destiny can you get Marcus to come here for me quickly I have a question for him.

"Of course my dear but before I do what is the question you have for my husband?"

Well I want to ask him to wake me down the aisle because he is like a father to me and also I don't want one of the guard to do that.

"Oh my dear he will be so happy to hear you ask him of that because I know we see you as a daughter so hold on MARUCS CAN YOU COME HERE PLEASE?"

"Hello Jane Heidi Anathadora and Bella. My love what may I do for you?"

"Actually it's Bella that wants you she just asked me to call you for her."

"Oh ok Bella dear what is it you wanted to ask me?"

Umm I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle for my wedding because you are like a father to me and I don't want one of the guard to walk me down.

"Oh my dear I would love to walk you down the aisle and I glad you see me as a father because I see you as a daughter. With that I gave her a hug."

Oh yay thank you Marcus you just made me so happy!

"I am glad about that now if you will excuse me I have to go to Aro's bachelor party and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid and keep an eye on him until the wedding. I know how you will be Heidi if you find out he and Bella see each other."

"Right you are master at how I will be. Now we have to go to so have fun and now ladies let's go shopping until Bella can't walk anymore because we all know everyone else will be fine for a week of nonstop shopping."

We have now been shopping for about eight hours and since I started to get tired we decided to get to the fun part the last store. We are on our way to the last store and I can't wait for it. As we make our into Victoria's secret I was so happy at all the types of lingerie I know Aro will want to rip off me when he sees me wearing them. Come ladies let us got get as much as we can to drive our men crazy. What do you say?

Four consecutive hell yeahs and lets goes were all but screamed at once.

When we finally finished with the last store I looked at my watch and it was now holy shit three in the morning we were in there for five hours. It wasn't bad though I came out with twelve bags just full of lingerie just for my raven to see me in. Come on let's go home I'm tired and want to get my beauty sleep for tomorrow. After all the next time you see me after the wedding I won't need to sleep.

We got back at around five in the morning so as soon as I hit the bed I was out like a light. How I woke up I hated I fell out of bed in one of my sex dreams with Aro. After that wakeup call I decided to take a shower before Heidi comes and tells me to. As I was getting out of my shower I found a note on my bed. As I picked up the letter to read I cried a little.

Dear amore mia,

I can't wait to see you come down that aisle in your dress. I hope you liked your night shopping because you won't get that in a while once I turn you. I can't wait until we hear the words you may kiss the braid because it will be official and you will be Isabella Vultori queen of the vampires and most importantly my wife for all of eternity. See you soon my love.

Love your future husband,

Aro Vultori

As I look up from the letter I see Heidi Jane and the other queens with all their supplies.

"What's wrong my dear what has you so upset?" Destiny asked

Here read this and you will know why.

"Oh my dear that is the sweetest letter I have ever seen that is from Aro. You truly have changed him into a better vampire. Now let's get you cleaned up and dressed for the best day of your life shall we." Dora said

Yes I can't wait for it because in only 6 hours I will be married to Aro Vultori and soon be one of you.

It is now time for me to marry the man or in this case vampire of my dreams Aro Vultori. Marcus and I are standing outside the doors of the throne room waiting for the music to start. I'm in my blood read Victorian style wedding dress with a black bow in the back. I have a little makeup on. As we hear the music the doors open and I see my love Aro with a face splitting grin on his face. I just love the suit he's wearing its black with a blood red tie to match my dress and he has a blood red rose on him to.

When we start to walk I hear a couple gasps of surprise. All of a sudden I hear the one voice I wish would've been quiet. At that moment the music stopped.

"Bella what are you doing here? Why are you here? How did you get here?"

I'm here because I can be. I'm here because of you and how you eft me in the woods. I got here by writing a letter to Aro and telling him what happened. Aro came to my rescue when you left. Because of Aro I have found true love that I never had with you I AM NOT YOUR MATE I AM ARO'S MATE AND YOU WILL SIT YOUR SCRWANY ASS DOWN AND LET ME ENJOY MY WEDDING SO BE QUIET. With that out of the way I told Alec to start the music again and I start down the aisle again. Once I reach Aro I forget about everything that just happened and focus on that what's important is right in front of me.

I block out everything that isn't important and wait for my part to say my vows. When I say I do Aro slides the ring on my finger and then whoever is marring us says I now pronounce you man and wife Aro pulls me into the most passionate kiss we ever had. And when I feel why I can't help but moan. What caused me to moan was when I felt huge bulge in his pants. Soon we heard a lot of throats being cleared so we stop kissing and I get pulled to Aro's side.

When we are on our way to the reception I stop Aro and pull him into a lust filled kiss so he knows what he does to me when I feel his bulge that I know he only gets for me. As I pull away I whisper in his ear we'll finish this later my husband. Now let's go meet everyone. When we got into the hall it got all quiet and everyone bowed to me since I am now their new queen. Aro soon pulls me to a chain and sits me in his laps so I can feel him underneath my ass. Slowly covens and nomads from all over come to greet me and soon it comes to the one coven I never want to see after today the _Cullens._

They all bow at me except the one vampire I hate the most Fuckward. When Aro saw this he did the hottest thing he has ever done he got up so fast and put me on the chair and forced Fuckward onto his knees to bow at me. When I saw him do that I got so turned on at how much he hates Edward to. I soon called Aro over and to sit on his lap again so he could smell how much I want him right now. Now that all the Cullens are standing Carlisle spoke first.

"Hello Bella it's good to see you again. I am curious though how did you and Aro find each other?"

Well if you must know Carlisle I actually wrote Aro telling him how all of you left me alive and broke their law. I also offered to join the guard because I knew I would probably have a gift since Edward's Aro's Jane's and a whole bunch more of the guards gifts don't work on me. When I got a letter from Aro saying he was coming to get me I was so happy to get away from that crappy ass town that reminded me of you and your family. When I first saw him I felt a strange pull to him. After a week with him on our way back here he told me why I felt a pull to him. At one point I curled up on his lap and he was so warm compared to when I curled up next to Edward that I knew it had to be true. When we were landing Aro asked me to marry him and I said yes so here we are. Anything else you wish to know can wait because I want to go to bed because I am getting tired now.

Also all of you know that you have to stay nearby for coronation after I am changed so don't go too far. Now I want certain covens and or nomads and one or two parts of the Cullens to stay here after because I think we could be good friends and I want to get to know you and you me. Those covens that will be staying longer are the Denali coven, the Egyptian coven, the Irish coven, and the British coven. The nomads that will be staying longer are Peter and his wife and the Amazonians. The people from the Cullens is everyone but the one that left me in the woods. Oh and Edward you are not allowed here unless it is by invite if you do come here without one we will kill you for defying my rule. Now I will leave all of you can do what you need to do. Bye have fun.

With that I grab Aro's hand and pull him to our room.

 **Bella's transformation**

As Bella pulled Aro into their room she was kissing him and her hands were trying to pull his clothes off as fast as they could. By the time she got his shirt off he already locked the door and got her out of her dress. When he saw that she had on a black lace bra and matching lace panties he couldn't help but growl at how well they emphasized all of her curves. When she heard him growl she became so wet he growled even more. Aro pushed Bella into the wall and lifted her up by her ass. Bella moaned in pleasure when she felt the fabric covering his dick rub up against her core.

Aro please I can't take anymore teasing I need you inside me really badly.

Ok my love but I might not be able to control myself once I start I was only holding back because you weren't my wife but now you are so.

SHUT THE FUCK UP I NEED YOUR DICK INSIDE ME NOW AND I AM TIRED OF YOU HOLDING BACK GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT BECAUSE OF WHAT I SAW YOU DO TO THAT ASSHOLE MADE ME WANT YOU EVEN MORE THAN I DID BEFORE. SO NOW YOU BETTER FUCK ME INTO NEXT MONTH OR ELSE AND I DO EXPECT YOU TO CHANGE ME AT ONE POINT OR ELSE.

When he heard her command him like that he lost control. He ripped off her bra and panties and also ripped off his clothes in need to be free of the constriction they were causing. He tossed Bella onto the bed and before she could react he thrust into with so much force that she came.

OH GOD ARO KEEP IT LIKE THAT IT FELT SO GOOD.

Oh god anything for you my love just as long as you tell me what to do when you need me it is such a turn on. When you said all those thing it made me rock solid and more just with need for you.

Ok as long as you never hold back again it feels so good when you use your strength like that.

I guess that's a deal then my love now where were we. Oh yeah this. Oh god love your tight pussy it feels so good.

I'm all yours not take me like you never took anyone before.

With that Bella and Aro spent the next 3 hours having rough sex that at the end on Aro's last orgasm he bite to turn her. Bella had a smile on her when he bite her.

When Aro saw how still his love was he was really worried but then remembered that she wasn't a normal human so her change wouldn't be normal either. Over the next three day Bella never made a noise so when she woke up Aro was so relived.

Oh my love you really scared me. You didn't scream or make a noise at all. Oh my love hold on you must be thirsty come with me. When he said that Bella reached up to her throat to where the burning was.

I thought I was screaming I mean felt like I was screaming. I know I was screaming because I was screaming for you my raven. I could calm down whenever I heard your voice because I knew you were with me. Oh Aro I didn't even notice the burning in my throat until you mentioned it. Let's go it's really starting to annoy me and I want to hurry so I can have some alone time with you. Now you don't have to hold back like you use to when I was human.

Ok my love let's get you feed so we can have some fun shall we.

On their way to the dungeon Bella just had to stop and kiss her raven to taste him with her enhanced senses. Oh my god my raven you taste even sweeter than when I was a human. Now let's go so we can finish what I just started.

No my love you taste even sweeter then when you were a human. Yes let's hurry to finish what you started. We are so going to be in our room for about two weeks before we start to get sick of each other.

Oh my raven I can never get enough of you no matter how much you tried. Now stop talking and take me to get something to eat or no happy ending for you. You know how stubborn I am when I make up my mind.

Ok dear let's your teasing isn't really helping with your argument and I know mine isn't helping you either. Yes I know how stubborn you are.

When they got to the dungeon Aro was really surprised at how in control Bela was with all the humans around and being a newborn to top it off.

Love let your instincts go and feed.

Ok love stay here while I feed so that we can rush off into our after.

Ok now go feed before I decide to feed off of you to get my thirst done.


End file.
